who's side are you on?
by wonderland1996
Summary: Shane's dad comes back and blackmails Shane to join his vampire hunter gang. but what happens to claire when one vampire finds out that her boyfriend is a vampire hunter...my first fanfic. please R
1. Chapter 1

**heyy this is my first fanfic so sorry if its bad**

**disclaimer- Characters are from morganville vampires by rachel caine**

**by the way in this story frank (shanes dad) is human. :D**

* * *

Who's side are you on?

Chapter 1 claries pov-

I woke up early Friday morning '_thank god it's Friday' _I thought to myself as I got out of my bed. Just one more day of school and work and then ready for the weekend with Shane …..

I walked down stairs very quietly knowing that no one in the house would be up at this time. But I was wrong, when I got to the bottom of the stairs I heard arguing, I froze it was coming from the kitchen. I slowly walked to the kitchen door and leaning on the door listened to what was happening it was Shane and Michael. "Bloodsucker" Shane said "for fuck sack Shane-" '_oh god this must be bad_' I thought '_Michael only swears when he is really pissed off' _"-this includes me you know if your psycho dad..." just at that moment the kitchen door flung open and I fell through the door. With a very pissed off Michael on the other side _'dam Michael's super vampire senses' _I thought to myself as Michael raised his eyes brows at me "hellooo" I said very awkwardly . Michael let out a huge sigh and walked out the kitchen and went upstairs. I walked further in the kitchen Shane had his back to me washing up … **_wait a minute_**_ 'washing up he never washes up maybe this is a dream or bad dream that would explain Michael and Shane arguing'_ ….. But I knew this was no dream this was real life '_so why would Shane and Michael be arguing? And not just arguing, arguing about Shane dad no one knew where he was not even Shane, or did he?'_ I instantly pushed that thought aside '_Shane would tell me if he knew where he was' _I thought.

As I walked closer to Shane he let out a big sigh "hi Claire" he said very bluntly. "Hey…..urmm….. what was that about?" I said as I walked even closer and touched his arm. He turned to face me, he looked really tried he stared at me for a few seconds and I saw a flash of what? _pain _in this eyes, when all of a sudden he was back to the normal Shane Collins "what was what hey do you want some coffee" '_major mood swing or what' _I thought " no I'm fine thanks and you know what what was" he let another big sigh and said "look I don't want to talk about it okay it was just Michael being Michael you know what I mean" I didn't actually Michael was normally so chilled out. Shane caught my 'what aren't you telling me' look and hugged me "I gotta go…..do something I will see you when you get back from work okay?" I saw flash of pain in his eyes as he said those last words "okayy…" I said very unsurely. He gave me a sweet long kiss and when we came up for air he said "I love you, you do know that don't you?" "yh love you too" I said and giving me another sweet kiss and walked out the kitchen and then he was gone.

I stood there for a bit just thinking '_why was Shane acting like that and I still don't no why Michael and him where arguing grrr men' _when I got out of my trance I look at the clock in the kitchen _shit_ it was 8.15am and lessons start at 8.30am and here I am still in my pjs down stairs, well no time for breakfast I ran up stairs had the quickest shower ever and got dress and started to run to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Shane pov _(the same morning)-_

God I am so tried I can't get to sleep if only I had not answered that phone call …

_flashback of yesterday-_

_Claire was at work and Michael and eve had gone out to catch a movie so I was home alone and bored. God I wish Claire was here. I started to flick throw the TV channels when my phone started to go off. I pick it up 'caller ID unknown' it said. I answered it anyway "hello?" I said "Shane I need your help" oh god I would know that voice from anywhere. "Dad?" "Me and the team are going to bring down those bloodsuckers once and for all and we need one more person on the team which is going to be you. met us in the big old abandoned warehouse alone at 6.00pm tomorrow and if you don't come we will come to you and for some reason I don't think your bloodsucker of a friend well like that do you?" and with that he hung up the phone. Oh god what the hell am I going to do….._

_End of flashback-_

After few hours of tossing and turning in bed I could not get to sleep. I thought about going into claries bedroom but I didn't want to wake her up so I went down stairs into the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee _'no need to worry about not getting any sleep' _I thought drinkingmy coffee I look at the clock it was 4.00am. _what the hell am I going to do I have got to go see my dad but I really don't want to. I have got to stand up for myself and tell him I want nothing to do with it before Claire, Michael and Eve find out _Ithought

3 hours later-

I was just sat there just staring into space sitting at the kitchen table when Michael walked in "hey why you up so early?" Michael asked "couldn't get to sleep but hey I can ask the same thing" "I was...thirsty" he said walking over to the fridge. By thirsty Michael meant need blood. As Michael got his sports bottle out of the fridge and took a drink he said "are you okay?" '_no not really my dads making me be a vampire hunter again meaning that I might have to kill' _I thought to myself "yh why do you say that?" "you just seem distracted" just at the moment my phone stared to go off on top of the kitchen work top by where Michael was. But I was not going to answer it, it could be my dad and with Michael's super vampire hearing that would be **bad**. When I made no attempt it pick my phone up Michael stared to frown and said "urmm are you going to get that?" "no I will just let it go to voice mail" '_Thank god for that' _I thought when it stopped ringing but to by surprise it stared ringing again. "Look mate I think you better answer that someone obvious what to talk to you" when I made know attempt again to put it up Michael said "fine…." And answered it '_shit'._

Michael's pov -

"fine…." I said answering the phone. "SHANE!" the man on the phone said in a ruff voice _ooh god I knew that voice _"FRANK!" I shouted down the phone and then the phone line went dead.

"so is there something you need to tell me Shane?" I said to him with a lot of sarcasm. He did say anything he just stared at me and for what seemed like forever. Shane opened his mouth then shut it again and then got up and went to the sink and stared to wash up last nights dirty dishes. _What the fuck he picks now to wash the dishes. _"Why was your dad calling you?" I said "I don't know" he replied in a muffed quite I was starting to get piss me off now he obvious knows something "YOU DON'T KNOW!" '_okay calm yourself Michael' _I thought. I took a deep breath and said very calmly "he not back in town is he?... because if he is you know we have got to tell Amelie about this" "bloodsucker" ok my anger was back now. "For fuck sake Shane. this includes me you know if your psycho dad.." at that second I noticed there was another heart beat close by I narrowed my eyes _Claire…_ I ran vampire speed to the kitchen door and flung it open and in fell Claire. I raise my eye brows as she said very awkwardly "hellooo" I sighed as if I had let all of the air out lungs '_wait a minute I don't have air in my lung I'm dead' _and with that though I walked out of the kitchen.

Shanes pov-

I had my back to Michael mostly because I didn't want to see his face or him to see my face, yes I was pissed off because he said we needed to tell Amelie _'but no way in hell do I want Amelie to know about this but he is my best friend and if any think happened to him because of my dad…'._

Suddenly I was knocked out of my train of thought by the door being flung open and someone stubble though the door. "hellooo" said Claire _'shit Claire how long she been outside the door? what's she heard' _I heard Michael give a big sigh and walk out of the kitchen. "hi Claire" I said very bluntly I didn't mean to say it like that but some how it felt like all of the energy had just left my body. I was still facing the sink so I couldn't see her face but I could hear her walking closer to me "Hey…..urmm….. what was that about?" '_god what do I say to that…' _she touched my arm and I turned to face her '_oh god she was so beautiful' _Suddenly all my worries , fears and feeling crashed into one '_god how about if she finds out about me seeing my dad and she thinks I want to hurt Michael….. Will she want to be with me? I can't lose her _…. I stop my train of though because 1) if I think more about this I will cry and 2) I was staring at her and I don't know long for. "what was what hey do you want some coffee" I said trying to distract her but I didn't work she started to frown slightly and said " no I'm fine thanks and you know what what was" I let out I big sigh she was not going to let this go "look I don't want to talk about it okay it was just Michael being Michael you know what I mean" she looked at me with the 'what aren't you telling me' face and I hugged her the best way I am going to get out of this is if I go and get my head straight and maybe then I can think about answering questions… "I gotta go…..do something I will see you when you back from work okay?" _ohh god will I see her maybe she will find out and not want to see me. _"okayy…" she said and I bent down and gave a long sweet kiss. "I love you, you do know that don't you?" I said "yh love you too" she said and gave her another sweet kiss and walked out the kitchen. When the kitchen door shut behind me I instantly felt guilty for just leaving her like that with no answers I wanted to run back in there and tell her everything but I couldn't ….

I told Claire I had to do something but I lied another thing I feel guilty about. Well I have got to meet my dad at 6.00pm and its 8.05am now. _Sooo what to do then now…._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Claire's pov-

I didn't really listen in class today I was to busy thinking about this morning, not that I really needed to listen in class today I had read ahead in my text book one day when I was bored so I knew everything the teacher was talking about. I really want to get home so I can talk to Shane but I have to go work after class so I will just have to wait …

When I entered the lab but Myrnin was no where in sight "Myrnin" I called walking around the room when I eyes landed on a piece of paper I picked it up, it was a note from Myrnin:

_Dear little Claire _

_I will not be in the lab today and all next week so I will not assist your presence._

_From Myrnin_

_'Well thanks for the explanation' _I thought turning to the door. And then I stop _'why should I have to walk home, Myrnin made me come here and didn't turn up , I'm going to use the portal' _I walked to the portal and made a portal to the glass house.

"Shane, Michael, Eve I'm home" I said walking into the glass house "just me" eve said walking down the stairs I frowned "urmm where's Shane and Michael" "Michaels on vamp business and I don't know where Shane is" she said sitting on the sofa "that's weird I wonder where Shane is, I'll try his cell" I got my phone out of my pocket dialled Shane number. "urmm no answer" I said to eve "OMG! Maybe his got a job" eve said as she pulled a sarcastic shocked face I laugh. "HEY! We finally have to TV to our self's no zombie killing what do you say we spent the time watching gossip girl?" eve said smiling "urmm I don't know I'm kind of worried about Shane" I said "come on Claire we never get to watch our TV programs and its only 4.00pm its not even dark outside when it is that's is the time to get worried" I sigh "okay…" I said walking to the sofa.

Shane's pov-

It was nearly 6.00pm and I was making my way to the abandoned warehouse. Kept looking around it was getting dark and I did not want to risk a vampire sneaking up on me. As I reached the warehouse I look up _'well there's no going back now'_ I thought as I walked over the threshold…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Shane's pov – 

"DAD!" I shouted as I walked thought the warehouse '_god this place is abandoned'. _It was a sort of place that would be in a horror movie where the person would turn around and there would be a monster there. "Son" said a ruff voice I turned around to see my dad _'well I was right about the monster' _I thought "glad you came" he said with a sly smile. "Will I didn't really have a chose did I" I said with no emotion "no. come with me" I followed my dad down the hallway and into a open room and in there was the five men my dads vampire hunter team they where all drinking cans of beer and the room smelled of smoke. "You remember my friends don't you Rufus, Zack, Fraser, Ethan and Rory" he said pointing to each person in turn "how can I forget" I said more to myself than to them but I'm sure they heard. Just at the moment Dean walks into the room "and I'm sure you remember dean Zack's brother. His the newest member of the team" he said Dean smiled. Dean was ok I guess we used to hang out a lot because of his brother being in my dads gang .I just nodded "and then there you" my dad said giving a full on smile. "No there not me. I don't want anything to do with your gang" my dad lost his smile and they all stared at me. "Guys I would like to talk to my son in private" and with that my dad grabbed my arm and dragged me into the other room. "HEY!" I shouted. He let go of my arm and sat down on the tatty sofa in the middle of the room, I stayed standing. "I think you'll find that you will be in the gang" he said with a sly smile on his face. "And what would make you think that I said angrily "because you wouldn't let anything happen to Claire" suddenly my anger was gone and I think my heart might of stopped I cleared my throat "what are you trying say" I said trying to sound strong but failing miserably. "Ohh I think you know" in fact I did know but I could not believe my dad was blackmailing me with Claire's life I knew my dad could be mean but not evil. I stayed silent for ages as my dad just sat there calmly. Finally I let out my breath that I didn't no I was holding. "Ok on one condition" I said "name your price" he said standing up "you have to leave Claire, Michael and Eve alone" I said "Michaels a vampire" he said "I know" I said. He stared at me while he thought "ok" he said after along time I sighed in relief and then he added "but that is the only deal I am willing to make" I just nodded.

When we walked back into the room the team all stopped talking and stared "Shane's back on our team now" my dad said smiling, Fraser stood up and said "so what's the plan boss" "well first me and my son are going to go over to the glass house to get some more weapons, Shane's got some and then we will come back and go over what we are going to do. I've got a plan". '_Shit I have got to go over to the glass house with my dad and they are all going to be there….'_

* * *

**heyy i would just like to say a quick thanks to people who have commented on my story they have made my day :D also a quick thanks to Sobia for the ideas i loved them and i will put some in the story :D x**

**by the way in the story Dean has not drained claire yet so everyone thinks Dean is ok.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Claire's pov-

It was 6.00pm and it was getting dark outside, Eve turned to me and said "so now we can be worried" "god where is he? And why is he not answering his cell I must of called him about 10 times". Just at that moment we heard the front door open, me and Eve ran into the hallway to find Michael. "Hey what's with all the running I didn't think you missed me that much" said Michael smiling. "We thought you where Shane" eve said . Michael lost his smile "Shane's not back yet?" me and Eve shook our heads…

Shane's pov- 

It was 8.00pm when me and my dad parked outside the glass house. I got out of the passenger side and turned to my dad and said "I think its best if you stay in the car" he gave me a big evil smile and got out the car and walked round to me "And you think I would miss this?" he said opening the gate and walking up the path _'bastard' _I thought trying to catch up with him.

I got my keys out of my pocket and turned them in the lock I took a deep breath and opening the door and i walked in ….

Claire's pov-

We where all in the living room when we heard the front door open, we all bolted up and ran into the hallway. As soon as I saw Shane a throw myself into his arms I smiled up at him and he gave me a sad smile back. Still in Shane's arms I turned to look at Eve and Michael they where glaring at him '_what the hell' _I thought turning back to Shane. My smile soon dropped as I saw frank walk from behind Shane. I got out of Shane's arms and took a step back I saw hurt in Shane's eyes. "what's he doing here?" Michael said.

Shane's pov-

"What's he doing here?" Michael said. I opened my mouth and shut it again_ 'shit what am I going to say to that' _I can't just say my dad blackmailed me because they would tell me not to go with him and that would be dangerous for them because of the blackmail. _'oh god I am going to have to lie and pretend that I want to be in the gang other wise there going to try and help me and that will be so dangerous for them'_. I took a deep breath and said "I am going work with my dad again to help kill the vampires". There was silence in the room then all of a sudden I was being held by the throat up against the wall by Michael "WHAT?!" he screamed in my face his eyes were red "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU WANT TO DO THAT!" he screamed again I didn't say anything. I saw Eve walk up to him and put a hand on his shoulder "his not worth it Michael" she said and he let go of me. Rubbing my neck I looked around the room first looking at a very angry Eve and Michael and then to my dad who was still smiling and at last Claire….. my heart melted when I saw her she had tears steaming down her face _'this is going to be the hardest part' _I thought I knew Claire would try and help me no matter what I had done so I knew what I had to do. I looked at Eve, Michael and my dad and said "can I talk to Claire in private please" "NO!" eve and Michael said at the same time. "No I'm enjoying this" said my dad smiling we all glared at him. I look back at Claire she was still crying, I took another deep breath. "Claire I think we should break up" I said "what. Why?" she said quietly even crying more. I didn't no want to say to that either, I couldn't tell her it was to keep her from helping me so I did the only thing I could do even if it had me look like even more of an ass I just walked upstairs to get by stuff…

Claire's pov-

"Claire I think we should break up". I felt like my heart had been shattered into a million pieces. "What. Why?" I said quietly crying even more. He looked like he was trying to think what to say but he just walked upstairs. I was crying uncontrollably now, eve ran over to me wrapping me into a hug followed by Michael and led me to the sofa. Michael left and stared to walk up the stairs "Michael" I called it was quiet but I knew he could heard me because of his vampire hearing "yh Claire" he said "please don't go up there" I said he sighed and walked back down stairs and sat on the sofa next to me and wrapped me in a hug.

Shane pov-

When I got to my room all that had just happened hit me I stared to cry.I got my bag of weapons from under my bed and got other bag and started putting clothes in it. I half expected Michael to come upstairs and shout at me but he didn't. when I had packed I slung the bags over my shoulder and I was just about to walk out my bedroom door when something court my eye on my top of my chest of draws was a picture of me , Claire , Eve and Michael I took it and put it in my bag and walked out of by bedroom door.

When I walked down the stairs I saw my dad at the bottom still smiling _'oh how I would love to wipe that smile of his face' _I walked past him into living room where eve and Michael where hugging Claire. Claire was still crying I don't think they knew I was there, then Michael look up blue eyes turning red and mouthed _"leave now" _I just nodded know that Claire probably didn't want to see me anyway and walked out of the glass house door…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Shane's pov-

Me and my dad where driving back to the warehouse, I didn't bother talking to him I just looked out the window _thinking. "god I can't believe I have just broke up with Claire I am such an idiot…. No Shane you had to do it to protect her…" _"You got your phone" said my dad knocking me out of my inner thought battle. "urmm ...yh" I said "get rid of it now the last thing we need is for someone to track it" my dad said I got my phone out my jeans pocket and noticed it was flashing _'11 missed calls from Claire at 6.00pm' _it read. _'god she must have been really worried…' _all of a sudden my dad grabs my phone and throws it out the window in front of the car and runs over it "HEY!" I shouted at him "thank god you broke up with that girl she was making you soft" said my dad _'bastard' _I thought.

We had just parked outside the back of the warehouse and we where just making our way inside "WERE BACK" shouted my dad. "good ,were ready to hear the plan boss" said Rory as we walked into the room….

Eve's pov-

We where all in the living room, Claire had cried her self asleep in Michaels arms on the sofa. _'Poor CB' _I thought _'Shane's such a bastard breaking up with her like that what an ass'. _"I think we need to put this one to bed' said Michael looking down at Claire. "yh" I said as he got up holding Claire in his arms and started to walk up the stairs I followed and opened Claire's bedroom door . I stood at the door while he put Claire into bed _'Michael would have been a good big brother' _I though as his tucked her in. he came over to me and gave me a sweet kiss "I need to go and tell Amelie about Shane" he said I nodded "ok I'll stay here and look after Claire" I said "ok I won't be gone long, I don'tthink" he said and gave me a another sweet kiss "love you" he said "love you too" and then he was gone.

Shane's pov-

"so here's the plan" my dad said as we all sat down "we're going to kill every vampire that is close to Amelie first, because without her little toy soldiers she is nothing, we'll start by killing her second-in-commend _Oliver _tomorrow night, we will wait until the common grounds is closed and brake in and kill the bastard…" that night we all stayed up and listened to want we were going to tomorrow. It looks like tomorrow is going to a long day…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Michael's pov-

I made my way down the stairs and went though the portal to Amelie office "hello Michael" Amelie said not looking up from piece of paper she was reading.

"Hello Amelie I have something I need to tell you" I said nervously waiting for her response.

"go on" Amelie said bluntly still not looking up from the piece of paper she was reading.

"Shane's ran away with his dad to kill vampires" I said quickly trying to get to the point, her eyes shot up from the piece of paper. She stared at me for ages giving nothing away.

"Will that be all?" ok now I was confused I have just told her that there people coming to kill us and she it acting like it all okay.

"urmm….yh" I said still really confused.

"Good, have a good night Michael" she said but saying it as if she didn't mean it.

"Okay…. Goodbye" I said turning and walking towards the door.

"Oh and Michael" she said

"Yes Amelie" I said turning to face her.

"Tell Claire I will be wanting to see her tomorrow and I will call her to tell her what time" she said, I nodded walked though to portal back to the glass house.

Amelie pov-

_'Sooo… frank Collins is back in town and the boy has joined the team… I must talk to Claire see if she knows anything more about this…. and I will have call Oliver too, we must make a plan to get rid of frank and his team.'_

Claire's pov-

I woke up to the sound of Eve's heavy boots padding down the stairs, my eyes still stung from last nights crying. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my alarm clock it was 12pm, that was late for me but I didn't care I felt motionless _'I can't believe Shane broke up with me…but I have got to get up I am not going to be one of those stereotype teenagers that think there life has ended because her boyfriend has just broke up with her…..but it does feel like that…'. _I dragged myself out of bed and lookedaround my room '_wait a minute how did I get here I fell asleep downstairs….Michael must of carried me up'. _I walked out of my room and down the stairs, Michael was playing his guitar in the living when I walked in he stopped playing and looked up.

"Heyy" he said with a sad smile.

"Hey" I said back I tried to smile but I just couldn't.

"Eve's making pancakes in the kitchen if you want some" he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Pancakes?" I said

"yh, it looks like you weren't the only one that woke up late today" he said giving out a small laugh.

I smiled a little and walked into kitchen were I found Eve flipping pancakes she turned around.

"Hey your up, do you want some pancakes?' she said

"Hey urmm….ok" I said I don't know why I really wasn't hungry

"Okay dokay" she said and went back to cooking while I went and sat down, Michael came to join me giving me a sad smile again.

"Amelie said she wants to see you today and she'll ring you what time" Michael said.

I frowned "why does Amelie what to see me?"

"I don't know… maybe its something to do with Shane" he said at the moment a plate full of pancakes was placed in front of me

"Eat up" Eve said and with that I did.

At 3.00pm I was sitting on the sofa, the TV was on but I wasn't really watching it I was just thinking about how my future would be now I always imagined it would be with Shane but now I just don't know. I was knocked out of my thoughts by my phone ringing, I looked at the caller ID _'Amelie' _I picked it up

"Hello" I said

"I would like you to come to my office at 8.00pm today" she said

"urmm … what's it about?"

"I will tell you when you are there, oh and by the way don't use the portal I have turned them off for the time being while we get this problem sorted, goodbye."

_"Well looks like I am going to see Amelie then…"_

Oliver's pov-

Amelie has just rang me to say she wants to see me at 8.00pm today to talk about the frank problem and Claire is going to be there … 8.00pm, I will have to close the common grounds early …


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dean's pov 

_'Claire, Claire, Claire and more FUCKING CLAIRE, god is that all this dude ever talks about. When me and Shane use to hang out before we used to talk about football, hockey and girls but not ex-girlfriends. I mean god he talks about her like she's some goddess, I don't know I have ever met the girl, but to me she sounds like a future fang-banger or maybe she is one…..'_

"You ok man?" Shane said knocking me out of my thoughts.

I took a swing of my beer "why wouldn't I be" I said giving him a quick fake smile …

Claire's pov-

It was 7.50pm when I got into Michael's car, Michael was taking me to see Amelie since the portals where shut down, it wasn't a long drive to the founders square after all Morganville was a very small town.

Michael parked outside the big main building in the square and turned to me.

"You'll be okay wont you?" Michael said

"Yh sure it's only Amelie, anyway I am wearing her bracket so I don't think she can hurt me" I said.

Michael gave a sad smile and said "well ring me when she is finished talking so I can pick you up"

I nodded "will do, bye" I said opening the car door and getting out.

"Bye" said Michael as I shut the door.

I walked up the steps to the big building and before I even had a chance to knock, the door flung open by one of Amelie guards.

"Hello I'm here to see Amelie" I said, the guard nodded

"Follow me" said the guard in a ruff voice

I follow him down the hallway until we came to a big white door at the end.

"In you go" he said and opened the door and gestured me to walk in.

"Hello Claire" said a cool voice I looked up at see Amelie sitting at her desk and standing beside her was Oliver, '_great Oliver here' _I thought sarcastically.

"Hello Amelie" I said, and then looked at Oliver "Oliver"

He nodded with a sly grin on his face

"Please sit" Amelie said pointing to the chair in front of her desk.

I did what I was told and sat down, then all of a sudden I felt really awkward because I noticed that both Oliver's and Amelie's eyes where on me, just staring at me…

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter guys i will try and make the next one a bit longer**

**also i would just like to say a quick thanks to everyone that is reviewing, the reviews make my day :D**

**please R&R x**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Claire's pov-

Oliver was the first one to break the stare but Amelie kept on staring Oliver clear his throat "so what are we going to do about our little problem"

Amelie blinked and was silent for a bit and then said very quietly "we do nothing" it was so quietly that I nearly miss it.

Oliver's eyes widened "WHAT!" he shouted making me jump.

"They will expect us to come down with a fight …. So we don't fight, we do the unexpected, I don't want a war in this town, so I will just tell the vampires that if they are attacked then they should fight back but only self defence nothing more." Amelie said

"Are you listening to yourself, you are putting all of us in danger" Oliver said thought clenched teeth.

"Maybe….. But there will be more blood shed with a war and a war is not what we need at the moment…." she said with the last part very quiet what did she mean 'at the moment' was there something else going on? It looks like Oliver caught it to but didn't say any think probably because I was there …. I suddenly felt like I should not be in this conversation.

The room was silent for ages Oliver was staring at Amelie he look very pissed of then his eyes fell off Amelie and landed on me ,he smiled for a second but it looked like it was more to him self than any think.

"I am not going to stay here and listen to your nonsense Amelie I am going home" Oliver said and walked out the room.

Amelie rolled her eyes I clear my throat "so what did you need to see me about?" I said nervously

"Shane….. I was wondering if he told you anything about where he was going?" she said

"no" I said simply

"Really I would have thought if he had told anybody it would have been you Claire?" she said

I looked to the floor "Shane broke up with me" I said quietly

Amelie frowned as if she could not quite believe what she was hearing "oh…very well you may go" she said

_'Wait a minute is that all she wanted to ask me' _I thought

"urmm … okay bye" I said and stood up

"bye" she said bluntly and I walked out the door.

Oliver's pov (starts in Amelie's office before he walked out)-

"Maybe….. But there will be more blood shed with a war and a war is not what we need at the moment…." Amelie said with the last part very quiet. I was shocked at first _'what does she mean at the moment is there something going on that I don't know about?' _but then I was just pissed off _'FOR FUCK SAKE NOW I AM ANGRE! doesn't she think I should know if there is something going on, I am her second-in-commend and for god sake she is telling us that we should not fight these idiots only in self defence , I mean seriously' _I decided not to say anything because Claire was here '_why was Claire even here_' I thought ….. I looked over at her and I could not help the small smile that played on my lips but I had an idea and it was a good one….


End file.
